La Cena de Año nuevo Con Los Posibles
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Los Posibles - imparables tendrán su cena de Año nuevo, y Kim y Ron están en casa de sus padres para celebrar al año nuevo espero que esté one Shot sea de su agrado.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Año nuevo Con la Familia Imparable - Posible.**_

 _ **Comic:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Ron y Kim**_

 _ **Hola chicos sean Bienvenidos a mi nuevo evento, de Kim y Ron espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Era una mañana de año nuevo tanto la familia de Kim posible y la de su marido ron imparable y estaban juntos en su casa celebrando el año nuevo los chicos están muy felices de pasar con sus padres su primera año nuevo junto a ello pero en calidad y esposo los gemelos como siempre estaban ya con sus novias eran un par de Gemelas, Por cierto las gemelas fueron muy duros con sus actuales novios porque ellas eran o son fan de King y de ron y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron sus hermanos las dos chicas Se enojaron y tantos con ellos que les obligaron hacer muchas cosas para remendar el error garrafal que hicieron con ellos cuando estropearon la cita de su hermana mayor y su novio, ahora que los chicos pasaron sus pruebas ahora, los gemelos son muy felices con sus actuales novias.**_

— Wow qué vergüenza lo que tuvimos que pasar pero árabes valió la pena para poder conseguir el amor de nuestras chicas no es así hermano sé que metimos duramente la pata pero en realidad nos merecimos este castigo gracias a ustedes chicas podemos decir que ahora somos más tolerantes con las mujeres y ahora comprendemos lo que realmente significa el amor, comentó Tim a Gina y ella solamente sonrió.

— Más le vale No queremos darnos cuenta de que ustedes and arruinando citas porque si no se la van a ver con nosotras y no nos quieren ver enojada y si esto llegase a pasar hay niñitos ustedes no nos conocen cuando nos enojamos Así es que no nos provoquen porque sino no hay quién se apiade de ustedes entendidos par de niñatos, comentó Karolina, a su hermana mayor.

— wow KP veo que tus cuñadita tienen bien controlados a tus hermanitos los genios después de lo que nos hicieron Ahora si me siguen los controles eso Está chistoso pero se lo tienen merecido por meterse en los asuntos que no podían o no debía de meterse y bueno como el popular dicho el virus se le salió por la culata, comentó Ron riéndose del Apocalipsis de sus hermanos.

—Sip amor ellos se los merecen, por echarnos a perder la cita aquélla vez y ahora tienen merecido su justo castigo, y eso les enseñará a no meterse en nuestras citas más adelante amor dijo, su esposa riéndose un poco del infortunio de sus dos hermanos menores.

—Me dan pena ellos dos pero se lo merecen, Pero en fin vamos que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas porque ya casi viene el año nuevo y debemos de preparar la cena y hacer otras cosas más que hacer, además de irnos preparando para bailar en año nuevo y por qué no desear cosas buenas para el año nuevo, comentó Ron a su esposa.

— no está mala tu idea me parece bien debemos de hacer es tomas Ave de desear bien todos los años en año nuevo, no solo es importante recibir cosas en Año nuevo debemos de dar para que las cosas estén equilibradas y así lo que menos tienen pueden recibir un poco más porque lo justo es que todos tengamos un poco de algo para tener un feliz arranque de año y una feliz Navidad, comentó su novia.

 _ **Más tarde después de sus actividades.**_

 _ **Ya eran cerca de las 12 media noche y se pusieron a hacer la cuenta regresiva.**_

 _ **¡Bien chicos ya sólo faltan 10 segundos para iniciar el año 2019!, dijeron los demás.**_

 _ **10 segundos...**_

 _ **09 Segundos... Bueno supongo que hay mucho que hablar**_

 _ **08 Segundos... Pero iré directamente al punto mí amor.**_

 _ **07 Segundos... Sí tal cómo lo escuchaste me has flechado desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **06 Segundos... También tu me has flechado, pero no sé como o cuando paso eso.**_

 _ **05 Segundos... Pero lo que yo sé es que esté es un sentimiento que nada y nadie me lo podrá quitar.**_

 _ **04 Segundos... Lo mismo opinó babe, comentó la pelirroja al chico de pelo Rubio**_

 _ **03 Segundos... De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, dijo Ron**_

 _ **02 Segundos... supongo que ya llegó el momento oportuno ¿Verdad? Dijeron los dos.**_

 _ **01 Segundos... Así parece, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, se besaron.**_

 _ **00 Segundos... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aún los dos continúan besándose a más no poder.**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo! Se dijeron los dos después de terminar de**_

 _ **Fin del One Shot.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2019~.**_

 _ **Presentó: Año nuevo Con Kim y Ron**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney o a los autores de Fanarts, la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Editado 01 de Enero 2019**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_


End file.
